


A disagreement

by FayelineFreaks



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, Disagreement, Gen, Loki - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, amora - Freeform, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayelineFreaks/pseuds/FayelineFreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble of a brief fight between Amora and Loki. Although both knowing it would be pointless to kill one another, they still exhibit power. Amora going more for dominance, with Loki simply trying to defend himself. Whilest still displaying he can catch her off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A disagreement

She looked up to him, her expression calm for now but anger swelled up inside her. It was not the first time Loki and she had some disagreement between then. Only never before had it erupted into such a bitter feud.

“Loki you are a fool? You think you could remain here in such peace, maintaining happiness as if this were a tale in a children’s book?”

With that she reaches out her hand like a claw to catch his face, as he turned away. She caught his left side, leaving three scratches upon his cheek. One deep enough for a little blood to appear on the Gods face. He hissed looking to her his eyes glowing a deep red as he turned grasping her hair and pulling her head back.

“You disrupt my time of peace, only for your own gain.” His tone of voice was harsh as if reprimanding a child.

“Do not be so simple trickster. You.. Really think that I would of asked for assistance if I could not see in your eyes that you wanted to once again act as your old self. Your eyes do not show a weakling Loki. They show a sleeping monster!” As she finished he flung her to the ground, the word monster often hit a nerve with him. As she fell she quickly muttered under her breath,

“Restrain this fool.” Following those words t with swift hand movements, two vines burst from the floor beneath him binding his limbs tight. She then fell backwards to the ground, then pushed herself up. Wiping her mouth a smile crossed her lips as she raised herself slowly. She cracks her neck and both her knuckles beginning to laugh at him. Her voice beginning to echo, almost sounding demonic.

“My dear, I wished for co-operation but see it as you will. We try to work together but we are to alike to ever agree. And currently you are too weak to even fight back. I would gain no pleasure from besting you like this.”

Walking up to him she gently lays one finger at his chin. Her nail becoming sharp like a blade as she begins to drag it down cutting into his skin, and cutting through the vines leaving a mark upon his flesh.

“Enchantress. You know you should never underestimate me, you have a weakness in battle. You toy with victims. You like to shown dominance. And now you do not keep your eyes focus on what threatens you. “He smiled to her as he spoke slowly, occasionally hissing as she scratched his flesh.

“I wish to be left in peace with I have found good company, and I want disturbance from you no longer.” He stepped back suddenly feeling the ground suddenly feel uneasy at her feet, the vines around him began to burn away. A hole is the ground beneath her opened up and she, looking a little dumfounded. She needed to find something to grab quickly, knowing not of where this fall may lead her. As a slight panicked crossed her, she felt a cold hand grasp her own. 

“Do not save those who you aim to punish.”

“Who is to say I am assisting.” He pulled her up to the ground.

“You know fear Amora, it is all I wished to see. You are not completely desensitised to emotions. Do not act it again.” She quickly backed away from him, as he began to speak. Her guard high as he continued. 

“We are like mirrors of one another, except for few points. You heart. It has defrosted from its icy shell. It beats like that of a mortal. You grow weak to emotion.. Well weaker than it once was.”

He stands back from him, regaining her balance, an aura surrounding her like flames. 

“Do not think this is over trickster. It has only just begun.”


End file.
